Edzilla
Edzilla is a strange kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Edzilla is a goofy, comical, dim-witted and kind of random but is a nice monster. He loves being a monster and is somewhat a little out of control sometimes, but overall he means well. He also loves gravy, buttered toast and jawbreakers. History Debut: 【﻿Ｅｄｚｉｌｌａ　Ｓａｖｅｓ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｗｏｒｌｄ】 Edzilla first appeared in RP when while FoxMask, BirthGoji, FlamingoMask and several other heroes were fighting off Astrogodzilla, Gildefrum, Hothead, Agent Paras, PRGoji (I forgot which one), Neo Spacegodzilla and Bombshock, EDZILLA then ripped out a portal from the sky and roared his name and then roared so loud, the villains all retreated and ran all the ways to Neptune. The heroes thanked Edzilla for saving the day---but it wasn't over yet. THEN out came a ton of Ceoxal, Meesmoth and GyaosKing characters, and it was up to Edzilla to stop them (because he's the new guy so of course ONLY he could stop 'em!). Edzilla then went on and fought off all the army of chars. A lot of them pulled rule-breaking or BS moves, making it somewhat hard for Edzilla to fight them at first, but then Edzilla had the next best plan to counter this all with; by defying all logic and then smashing the background they were all standing in, making them all fall out of the screen. Edzilla then went on a rampage for seemingly no raisin but in actuality he was looking for Chunky Puffs and Gravy. After guzzling down the Chunky Puffs and proceeding to bathe in gravy, Kankerator then appeared. Just when all things looked pretty bad, Kankerator then resurrected an army of sh** villains before her, sending them all out to fight Edzilla. Edzilla then started to fight them all off too, but ALAS--they were too annoying and coming in all at once, making it hard for Edzilla. Made matters worse was when Kankerator then joined in the fray and repeatedly assaulted Edzilla with her kisses of DEATH. Just when all hope seemed lost, Edzilla then stepped on a pebble by accident---angering him to extreme levels. As the shit villains and Kankerator kept attacking him, Edzilla got more and more ticked off before then he let out a loud roar and then was caught up in a giant glowing blue aura---he was going Pseudo-Super Saiyan! Edzilla continued to "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" for what like felt like five minutes and then EXPLODED into a massive explosion, destroying all of the sh** villains and the Kankerator, but also destroying 7 universes and 50 planets along the way, including two gangster planets and a cowboy world. But now Edzilla had saved the world and that what was most important. Edzilla was then made President of the World the very next day and then got his own gravy factory as a bonus reward. Meanwhile in the "real world", Ed got done finishing writing this and showed it to Edd and Eddy, the latter of which proceeded to throw this drivel at Ed's head. Abilities * Chunky Puff Blast: '''Edzilla can spit out large globs of Chunky Puffs at his enemies, sometimes even capable of trapping them. * '''Combat Tentacles: Edzilla can fight his foes off with his tentacles. He can also use them to kidnap others with. * Roar: Edzilla can emit a really loud roar. * Headbutt Shockwave: '''Edzilla's head is very hard and can use it to smash stuff. It can be so powerful that it can create a shockwave. * '''Stupid Super Strength: Edzilla is so strong that he can destroy opponents ridiculously easy and lift planets with ease. * Edzilla Fire: '''Edzilla can either blast out a stream or fire out wads of radioactive fire. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Edzilla can move around quickly. * '''Defying Logic: Edzilla's most powerful (and possibly defining trait) is that he can defy all sorts of logic. * Fourth-Wallk Breaking: Edzilla can break the fourth wall. Constantly. * Zappity-Zap Zap: Edzilla can deliver powerful electrical shocks from his fingers at his foes. * Pebble Rage: If having a pebble lodged in his foot, Edzilla will become even a infinity times more powerful and unstoppable than ever before. Trivia * April Fools! * Do not that this all a joke. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Earth Defender Category:TV Show Character Category:Heroes Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)